This Angry City Belongs to the Rose
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: She knows no one will ever want her, she's nothing but a thug, a street kid. He knows that no one will ever accept them, no matter what they do, they're freaks, outcasts. Blaire never knew that kind of bond and neither did Raphael....until now.RaphXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone since I'm eventually going to have a fic for ALL of the TMNT Here is the fic for my favorite of all the turtles Raphael. I'll get to the next Chapter of my Don fic soon! Well yes I hope you enjoy this one and I don't OWN TMNT or I'd probably have done a whole lot more with it...and I'd die happy.**_

She rolled her eyes at the locked door and the owner of the voice at the other side of it. She opened her window and climbed out onto the fire escape and into the boisterous air of New York. She closed the window harshly behind her and slid down the fire escape's ladder onto the damp alley concrete. The drag of her longs jeans against the sidewalk could be heard as she walked slowly with her hands in the pockets of her black hoodie. She took a deep breathe and smirked as the smell of the city fresh after rain filled her nostrils. Her smirk grew as she felt the wind blow her spiked black hair, an air of freedom surrounded the fairly tall girl. She walked straight, with squared shoulders, and a long proud stride.

She watched the speeding cars pass by her splashing droplets of fallen rain upon the damp ground. She surveyed her surroundings as she entered familiar territory. She let a grin pull across her lips as she spotted a pair of familiar faces. She crossed the middle of the street looking both ways for on-coming traffic. When she reached the other side of the street she greeted the two familiar figures and spoke with a Brooklyn accent.  
"Well if it ain't the purple dragons. What are you two goons doin out here so late eh?" A girl a bit taller then herself rolled her eyes and gave her a playful punch to the shoulder.

"We could ask you the same question kiddo." The girl's male companion stepped toward her and ruffled her black hair with a taunting smirk on his face.  
"Shouldn't you be at _home_ Babs? Lemme guess you got another lecture from hockey man?" The girl proclaimed Babs rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.  
"I don't have a home alright? That guy has a screw loose if he thinks he can lecture me when he goes out playin hockey man every night." The girl in front of Babs laughed and pulled her along the sidewalk her male companion following after them.  
"Come on we're gonna go hang out near the diner and wait for a drop."

Babs shrugged and stayed with them as the two Purple Dragons waited for their stolen package. When they received their package the three took routes through the alleyways with their stolen cargo. Babs looked alertly around her in the quiet alley. As she heard the tap of wood on concrete she groaned and stopped. Her friends looked back to her and eyed her curiously.  
"Babs?" She crossed her arms and pointed up to the roof tops.

Her companions followed her finger and rolled their eyes and sighed. The figure jumped from a fire escape and pointed a hockey stick at the two Purple Dragons while his gaze was set on Babs.  
"Blaire, you better sit there and wait till I'm done with these friends of yours." Babs rolled her eyes and shrugged leaning against the alley walls. She yawned as the vigilante in the hockey mask tied up her friends and walked toward her. He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her from the alley toward home. He lifted the hockey mask and gave her a stern look.

"What is going through your head when you hang out with those thugs Blaire?" She wrenched her arm from his grasp and glared at him straight into his dark eyes.  
"Whatever Casey, I don't need one of your stupid lectures. Stupid muscle head." Casey Jones growled and took her arm again dragging her into an apartment building and up the stairs. As they reached the place at least one of them called 'home' Casey pushed her gently onto the couch and dragged his red-headed girlfriend into the room.  
"Talk to this kid April cause I can't get nothin through her thick skull." April sat near Blaire causing her to roll her eyes and set her gaze to Casey's fuming pace in front of her.

"Blaire, we were worried about you. Why do you hang out with those Purple Dragons? They're dangerous." Blaire shrugged like she always did when April tried to get in her head and 'relate' to her. She inwardly shuddered at the thought of April's attempt at Psychology.  
"They're thugs Blaire! Criminals!" Blaire rolled her eyes at Casey's outburst.  
"Blaire, we care about you we just need answers. Why do you do it? What can Casey and I do to make you feel more comfortable?"

Blaire hated it when they ganged up on her and pretended they cared.  
"I dunno why I do it April! Maybe I'm just a stupid kid and there ain't nothin you could do about it!" Blaire got up and tried to stomp off only to have Casey hold her back.  
"Oh no! You're not going to your room where you'll just sneak out again!" Blaire glared up at him and slammed her foot onto his toes forcing him to let go.  
"You're not my parents you can't tell me what ta do!" She ran to the door slamming it on her way out and sprinting down the stairs.

Once she was safely outside with Casey yelling after her she slowed down. She didn't know where she was going to go she just needed to be away from them. She despised how they could so easily feign care and worry. They didn't care about her, they just cared about Casey not going to jail for being a vigilante. All she was to them was community service and nothing more. Every family had taken and given her back until no one would do it anymore. Even the orphanage couldn't wait to get rid of her and so they pawned her of to felons as community service.

She knew she could be difficult, but that was just because she was a teen. All teens were difficult sometimes it just took a gentle parent to really understand that. For all those people to just take her and throw her back because she was difficult made her even more difficult for the next person. She walked down the street her hands in her pockets the wind blowing in her face harshly. She heard the rush of night traffic beside her. She heard the familiar vibration of the ground and turned walking down a small flight of stairs into an underground room. The music beat hard and loud going up her legs and out her finger tips.

She walked up to the small bar and knocked on the surface until a familiar face turned to her.  
"Hey! Well if it isn't Baby!" Blaire smirked and rolled her eyes giving a small hug to the male from the other side of the bar.  
"Hey Frankie. Keep the water coming cause I'm gonna be here for awhile." The male nodded and waved her off before she walked out to the crowded dance floor. She slid off her hoodie to reveal her long sleeved tight belly shirt. She tied the sweater around her waist before she started swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

She felt all her worries melt away as she danced to Kat Deluna's Unstoppable. She felt many sets of eyes on her and that only served to widen the smirk on her face. She saw a cocky guy push through the crowd to her and moved to speak in her ear.  
"Wanna dance?" She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a low growl when she had to lift his hands to an appropriate spot. She was annoyed by but used to this kind of behavior from guys.

She felt a pull on her shoulder and stumbled back and looked to see an angry face behind her. Blaire swatted her hand away giving her an annoyed look.  
"What tha' hells your problem?" The girl who had way too much make-up caked on her face snarled, and pushed Blaire back with her finger.  
"Step off my boyfriend skank." Blaire glared and pushed her back, her inner fuse starting to shorten. This led to the two young ladies to start a verbal altercation the others face invading the space of the other.

Blaire who was the more intimidating had made the girl falter and yelled to her.  
"Why don't cha give your jaw a rest and we'll take this outside?" The other girl although intimidated agreed. The two and a spectating crowd walking into the cold air and into an alley.  
"Lay off my guy!" Blaire pushed harshly on the girl making her stumble back almost breaking a heel.  
"Make me!"

The girl growled charging for Blaire and successfully grabbing hold of her hair. Blaire tried prying off her fingers but failed. She threw swift punches to the girl's torso making her release her hair. She then threw a quick jab to the stunned girls face and was bombarded by the girls friends blows. She was forced to the floor as the weak but numerous punches and kicks fell against her body. The crowd jeered at the unfair tactic of Blaire's opponent. Blaire only felt relief as she was pulled from the crowd of girls and onto the sidewalk.

The crowd scattered like cockroaches as Blaire was face to face with Casey once again.  
"What is your beef old man I had it!" Casey stroaked Blaires bruised face and yelled to her.  
"This is having it Blaire? You getting ganged up on is having it? Let's get outta here before the cops show up." Blaire pushed away from Casey and walked with him down the street quietly. She would never outwardly admit that she was glad Casey had come when he did. Her pride would never let her admit she was ever grateful for his prescence.

She felt the burn from the various bruises on her body start to ebb into existance. She just wanted to give the girl a few more good fists to her face. She knew Casey would never allow it but she had never been this angry before. She just wanted to break things and scream until she lost her voice. That wasn't so much to ask was it? Casey sighed deeply as soon as they were far enough away from the scene, and wrapped a strong arm around Blaire's shoulders.  
"Blaire, I know how you're feeling kid, but fighting ain't the way to solve your problems."

Blaire ignored the urge to shrug his arm off and listened to him and let out a scoff.  
"This coming from the almighty Hockey Man, vigilante of the century." Casey groaned in frustration running his free hand through his dark silky hair.  
"Look, I'm not the best example for life, sure. Ya know, you remind me alot of myself back in the days." Blaire grimaced and gave him a look, not enjoying the thought of being compared to him.  
"I'm nothing like you Casey." He used his gloved hand to ruffle her short black hair.

"You're more like me then you know kid." Blaire bit her lip and shook her head.  
"Tell me that if in ten years I run around with a hockey mask on my face screaming 'goongala' at gangs." He took her head under his arm rubbing his fist against the top of her head roughly then releasing her.  
"I meant, the anger and the fighting smart mouth." Blaire made a face and sighed-although, like most things she wouldn't say aloud- she was more like Casey then she knew. This was probably the first time she felt grateful for Casey's prescence, and it would most likely be the last.

When they reached home Casey had stopped April from asking about her bruises. She had just gone to her room and slowly plopped on her bed, being careful of the bruises. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. The moon was high up in the sky, and the city night was finally silent when Blaire awoke to a noise. She heard the sound of footsteps on the fire escape and a light tap at the living room window. She got up from her bed and tip-toed to her window looking out of it. The only thing visible was a shadow, and it made Blaire's heart race in her chest.

She opened it silently as she heard another set of footsteps and saw another shadow. The two people headed up to the roof quietly. She silently followed after them hiding behind one of the towers of bricks. She heard Casey's voice as she tried her hardest not to make a noise.  
"She got into a brawl today, and she was doing good until the other girl had her friends jump in." The other person chuckled and made a sound to signify pain she guessed.  
"When is she going back to the orphanage?"

Casey sighed and Blaire made a face; she didn't want to go back there, ever.  
"She's going back soon. April is worrying me though. She keeps talking about keeping her, saying that she needs guidance. I'm not ready for kids Raph, not at all. Especially not a kid with that much anger." Blaire gasped silently and balled her fist getting up without thinking and running torward the fire escape and jumping down. She could hear Casey's voice calling after her, but she didn't care anymore. She couldn't believe she had let herself give him even the slightest chance, he was just like all the other foster parents that tossed her away. She would leave and save him the trouble of getting rid of her, maybe take the money she had saved up from those allowences April gave her and take a train down to Florida.

She wanted to be anywhere but near Casey Jones. She hadn't noticed, but there were tears falling behind her as she ran down the already damp streets. She only stopped when she could no longer feel the current of breath through her airways. She felt cold sweat run down her face and she walked to a dark alley and squatted. she put her faces in her hands and just let herself cry. Truthfully, she did care about being thrown away, it killed her a little inside everytime she was given up. She just wanted that one parent to reach out to her and take the time to care and gain her trust.

She felt the tears stop and just let her forehead rest against her knees, the silence was, at the moment, her friend. She sat against the wall letting her head rest against the brick wall. She never wanted to see Casey and April again and she knew it would be too soon that the opposite would happen. Se got up wiping her face and cringing as she forgot about her bruises and cuts. She got up walking out of the alley, with the feeling that someone or something was watching her. She looked back scanning the roof tops and the street, but it was deserted. She could tell she wasn't far from Casey and April's apartment, so she picked up the pace.

She put her hands in her pockets, goosebumps rose on her skin as a breeze blew by. She pulled back her black tresses opposite the breeze and run across the street to a park. A desolate park at night was a gift from heaven to her as she sat on a swing enjoying the silence. She heard a rough voice from behind her, it sounded familiar.

"You shouldn'ta run from Casey like that." Blair jumped up and turned around glaring at the shadow that spoke to her, her fists raised.  
"Whadda you know? He wanted me gone so I'm gone, you can go back to your master, pup."

She could see the eyes in the shadows narrow much like hers, they held the same anger.  
"Go back, Casey's lookin for you." Blair scoffed and turned back around ready to walk away.  
"Thank but no thanks, I know where I'm not wanted. Plus you can hang around and I won't be in your way anymore." The shadow jumped to blocked her way, and she was confused. She tried to push past him but he held her back, and it was starting to annoy her. She growled going to knee the figure only to meet a hard surface sending waves of pain through her knee.

She hissed and fell to the ground holding her knee. From where she was writhing, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A giant turtle in a red bandana was looking down at her with an angry-and slightly pained- look in his eyes. At least she got the satisfaction of knowing she had hurt him even a little bit. Blair cursed under her breath as she heard the turtle call for Casey and April in the distance who came running. April ran to her touching her face, Blair pulled back angrily.  
"Don't touch me!"

Casey tried to help her up but she only struggled pushing him away as she sat up in the park grass. When April tried again to touch her she slapped her hand away roughly yelling to her. "I told you not to touch me! Leave me alone!" April flinched away with pain in her eyes kneeling next to Blair.  
"Blair what's wrong? Talk to me!" As the pain dulled away in her knee she stood up keeping her distance.  
"Oh, now you want to talk? Maybe you should talk to Casey about him wanting to get rid of me! Just get rid of me like all the others did!"

April again tried to reach for Blair her mouth opening slightly to say something.  
"Blair we...." Blair backed away glaring fiercly at the trio in front of her.

"No, I don't want your excuses! Take your freak friend and leave me alone!" she tried to turn and run only for the pain to shoot up her leg, making her stumble and fall. She tasted dirt in her mouth and she felt the tears pricking her eyes from the excruciating pain she felt. She desperately wished it would all just be over with and they could leave her be. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here is the next chapter everyone I hope you like it! I enjoy writing stories for my favorite of all heroes! The turtles will always rock in my eyes! This one is dedicated to TRUE TMNT fans not those people that buy the shirts at hot topic just because it's popular without knowing the characters even the main four! Okay now mini rant is over. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys! To my four first reviewers! I love you guys and I'm really glad you liked the first chapter!**_

__Blaire glared at her ceiling, her knee newly bandaged and stabilized. Her encounter with Casey's turtle friend had left her with a badly sprained knee that she could hardly walk on. She could hear all three of their voices in the living room deciding how to deal with her. Screaming that she was going to tell everyone about Casey's friend probably wasn't the best idea in the world. She heard tapping at her window and looked toward it but saw nothing. She got up with much effort and opened the window to see another of her friends in the alley next to April's antique shop. His choppy blonde and purple locks brought a smile to her face.

"Babs, come out to play?" She sighed and rolled her eyes; she signalled for him to come up the fire escape and be silent. He sat on one of the steps next to her window and questioned her with his eyes. She looked at him and sat on her window sill.

"I can't go out anymore for while. I got into a brawl with some bimbo, and all her friends jumped in and hurt my knee." His expression went to shock, and he started to look her over for anymore serious injuries.

"Where and when did this happen Babs? I'll get some of our guys on it, and we'll make her regret it."

She shook her head, and looked at him with a smirk.

"Why bring the Purple Dragons into this Black? It was just some broad at the Underground who got mad cause her guy was invading my space." He looked at her intently with those big purple eyes of his. He had gotten them through science, but they were nice all the same.

"You do know that the Underground is a Purple Dragon club right? How do you even get in?" She gave him a look, and laughed quietly.

"Like the security in that joint is so tough? I just walked right in like I always do. I know people Black." He looked at her intently before their visit was interupted by his cell phone ringing.

"What's up? Oh yeah, and what does the girl got to do with it? She's in good with the vigilante? Yeah, I got it Dragon Face." He hung up and looked at her with worried eyes and grabbed her hand. She gave him a confused look and dared to ask.

"What was that about? It's got to do with me don't it?" He nodded and pulled for her to go with him softly.

"You gotta get outta town Babs. The PD's are pissed and their out for blood, for your blood.

You hang out with the vigilante too much, and Hun put the hit out on you. The girl you fought was probably one of us, and decided to get even." Blaire felt the world slow down a little bit, and the room seemed to be spinning. All this bad seemed to be out to get her all at once. She didn't even hear Casey enter the room when she got up. She looked to Black in fear for once in her life.

"How the hell is this happening Black? Some of my best goons are PD's for christ's sake! They all know how I am, can't you do something? Talk to Dragon Face and get it sorted out!" Black glared at Casey, and Casey was lunging forward to intervene.

"Babs, just get hidden and do it quick. I'll do my best to get it called off, but you gotta get the hell out of New York. I'm gonna go have a talk with Hun himself and see where this is coming from. I'm gonna go now before your vigilante buddy beats me to a pulp before I get the chance to help you." He jumped from the fire escape just as Casey reached for him, and ran off with Casey yelling after him.

"Ain't no Purple Dragon help anyone but themselves! Tell Hun if he wants Blaire he'll have to go through me!" Blaire glared at Casey, and pushed him away from the window weakly.

"It's your fault their after me! If you didn't stick your nose where it don't belong then I wouldn't be in this trouble!"

Casey picked her up and carried her from the room to the living room and looking around franticly.

"Where's Raph? We need to get Blaire out of here now April!" Just as Casey finished his green friend came in through the window. April's face changed to worry as she looked at Casey.

"Why? What's going on?" Blaire flailed a little in Casey's arms, and wondered what he was going to do.

"Lemme go you big ape! It's your fault!" Blaire screeched at him, but her protests went ignored.

"Let's head to the sewer's Raph. I need to talk to Master Splinter." Casey pulled April by the hand to the basement and into the sewers with Blair on his shoulder yelling to be put down. Raphael pushed his way to the front showing the group the way. He let out a growl and spoke inbetween Blaire's shouts of frustration.

"Is there any way you could shut her up Casey? She'll wake the whole damn neighborhood." Casey let her down for just a minute, and grasped her harshly by the shoulders.

"Blaire you gotta be quiet! We're trying to help you out, and you gotta trust me on this!"

She growled harshly and pushed at him weakly with a glare.

"Yeah trust you to dump me the first chance you get!" April finally rose her voice, and pulled at Blaire to move forward.

"Blaire that's enough! Just hear us out, and stop acting like a brat!" Blaire looked at April with wide eyes, and let her help support her as she walked down the damp sewer path. Blaire had never seen this side of April, and in truth she almost respected it. She could hear the turtle mumble a thanks under his breathe which made Blaire glare at him from behind.

Blaire's knee throbbed with pain when they finally hit a dead end, and she let out a frustrated growl.

"Great you led us to a dead end isn't this magical?" Raphael looked back at her in annoyance, and pulled at a pipe making a slab of brick open up, and reveal a living space. Blaire felt her face grow red with embarassment, and looked away from him.

"Some dead end huh? Let's get inside so you can set her down, and I can find Master Splinter." The group hurried in the wall closing behind them, and a sudden loud voice echoing through the spacious sewer lair.

"Raph's back!"

Blaire rolled her eyes as more turtles came from within the safety of the inner lair. She let out a sigh as April set her onto the couch gently.

"Yippe more turtles with attitude." She shivered visibly as she made eye contact with a turtle with a blue headband. He broke his gaze from hers, and looked to Raphael sternly.

"Raphael I hope you have an explination for Splinter." April got up and intervened before Raphael could even open his mouth to retort.

"I'm sorry Leo this is our mess. We actually needed to speak with Master Splinter immediately. Blaire's in a bit of trouble I'm afraid." Raphael scoffed, and looked at the hot-headed girl then to April and his brothers.

"A bit of trouble would be Mikey snatching the last slice of pizza. I call being hunted by the Purple Dragons a lot of trouble." Blaire jumped as the orange banded turtle appeared beside her not really minding her personal space.

"Woah dudette what'd you do to them?" She growled, and turned to Casey with a heated glare.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you not keeping your big head out of my business Jones! Black says that girl told Hun I was running with you! You should have stayed out of it!" Casey growled and pointed a finger at her harshly.

"No it's your fault for hanging around those thugs in the first place! I told you they were nothing but trouble, and if I hadn't pulled your sorry butt out of that beat down Hun woulda been a night too late!" Blaire turned away from him and glared at the floor knowing that if they made eye contact it would only anger her more. April spoke up again probably near her breaking point with the toxic situation.

"Casey, Blaire enough of the bickering already! It's nobody's fault we just need to get this resolved fast; Donnie where's Master Splinter."

"Here Ms. O'Neal."

Everyone turned back, and Blaire went wide-eyed. She fell to the floor with a slight yell, and a pained groan. Everyone went to her aid the purple banded turtle kneeling next to her, and looking at her knee with great concentration.

"Purple Dragon's did this?" Raphael cleared his throat, and Blaire smirked impishly up at him.

"Actually this is his handy work." Donatello looked up at Raphael in surprise, and Raphael glared down at Blaire in warning.

"Your fault for trying to knee me." Blaire glared back as Donnie stared between the two.

"You're fault for holding me back like that!" The two sat in a silent glare contest only the sound of Master Splinter's voice interrupted it.

"I assume we are here to talk about the girl Ms. O'Neal?" April nodded, and went to the giant rat with a pleading gaze.

"The Purple Dragons are after Blaire. One of her friends in the gang said Hun himself put out the hit. Casey, and I were hoping you could take her in until we can figure out how to get her out of this mess." Blaire's eyes went wide, and she was seeing red as she looked to April and Casey.

"I knew it! I knew you guys were just going to dump me here like some stray cat!" April spent a good half hour trying to calm Blaire down, and explain it was for the best.

Blaire looked up at the ceiling of her temporary room. She refused to come out, and mingle with her new room mates no matter how hospitable they were being. The oldest of the turtle brothers-Leonardo- offered up his room for her so she would be comfortable. She only mumbled a thank you, and limped to said room. Her stomach was growling loudly, but her pride told her not to dare venture out into the sewer home. Soon the silence, boredom, and hunger were too much making her leave the room in search of food or some entertainment. She limped into the bright living area where the boys were each doing their own thing. She noted that from her view here they looked like a normal group of brothers. Her stomach growled loudly turning all the attention to her, and making her shy back a bit. This was going to be the weirdest sleepover ever.

**Thanks again for reading guys, and if you wanna know about the progress to the next chapters or about any of my other fics follow me on twitter! TMNTxMadness You can also give me ideas, or just ask me about what's going on with my fics, and let me know how you're liking them. Don't forget to review guys it's greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks to you all for the reviews and alerts because they make me so darn happy! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story, and so I shall not waste anymore time and get to the story! Enjoy guys and don't forget to leave me a review! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blaire, the plot, and any other OCs that come up. Please don't sue I write these things out of ****love!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sewer Digs**

* * *

Blaire rolled to her side pulling the thin cover over herself and stretching her legs the pain in her knee dulled now thanks to the medication the purple banded turtle had given her. She stretched it out under the cover testing it, and deciding it felt good enough to walk around the sewer lair while everyone was quiet. She had hoped to take a look at everything without the five pairs of eyes watching her every move. She shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor, and tip-toed out of the room seeing that it was safe to explore. Blaire looked over the living area with a quick glance before she moved through the rooms finding the kitchen, and then what looked to be a gym area. She spotted the punching bag near a corner of the room which piqued her interest, and went to retrieve her mp3 player deciding to go a few rounds on the bag before everyone woke up. Once the music was blasting in her ears and she started her barrage on the already beat up bag everything seemed to fade away. Her punches started to get fiercer, harder, and more powerful when she started to think about Casey's words to the turtle everyone called Raph.

She found his words about not wanting her and the sting of them abandoning her here leaving a lump in her throat. The fear she would never voice about Hun's search for her had her fist leaving a dent in the leathery material of the bag. She pictured Casey's face on the bag suddenly; only her left fist was pummeling the place on the bag the vigilante's face had appeared repeatedly. She could feel a mix of sweat and tears on her skin as she grit her teeth, and pivoted on her knee to throw a final punch at the bag. Pain went up her leg and the rest of her body sending her to the cold floor holding her knee her music drowning out the sound of her least favorite turtle's voice as he ran in to help her. She pulled her headphones out in frustration and sent a glare to him as he hovered over her moving to pick her up from the ground.

"I thought Donnie told you to stay off that leg. What the hell are ya doin' using _my_ bag?" Blaire growled at him as he swept her up into his arms, and sat her on a small makeshift bench near the wall.

"None of ya beeswax Shell Boy! I don't need your help _or_ your attitude." The two glared at each other heatedly her brown eyes glossy from tears, and full of anger that was evenly matched in the turtles own eyes.

"You're so lucky Casey and April are our friends or I'd toss you out to the Dragons in a second!" Her eyes narrowed her fist tightening until her knuckles turned white, and she was so ready to punch him in his smug mug. She settled for pushing him back roughly and stood up with much difficulty figuring out that storming out dramatically was harder with a hurt knee.

"My face needs space Casey Junior so back off!" She limped out not bothering to retrieve her mp3 player from the floor should it ruin her semi-dramatic exit, and didn't bother to look at the rest of the brothers as they made their way to the training area as well. When she made it to Leonardo's room she flopped onto the bed and screamed her frustration at Raph into a pillow.

* * *

Raphael snorted as she made her way out of the dojo, and tried his best to ignore the looks his brothers were sending him as they filed in for training. Michelangelo was the first to speak as always only serving to make Raphael angrier.

"Dude what's with you and this chick? I bet you like her!" Raph's angry gaze snapped to Mikey making him cringe slightly. Raphael tried to dismiss the fact that he had been watching her with his punching bag before she hurt her knee, and growled at his younger brother.

"You kiddin' me Mikey? She's nuts, and always causing Casey trouble! She's gonna be trouble for us too just you wait." The conversation ended there, but as Raph took the place Blair left at the bag he couldn't stop the tingling of his green skin. He tried to forget the sensation of her smooth skin against his, and cursed her for walking around in those damn shorts.

He sent a hard punch at his bag out frustration a bit angry at Mikey for putting the thought out there. He didn't like this girl they way Mikey had implied, and he refused to even give it a second thought that he would like someone so utterly infuriating. So what if he had admired her from the door of the dojo? It was normal for guys to look, and it wasn't like he had girls his age walking around the lair for the admiring all the time. There were no feelings behind their shouting matches, and it was absurd even for Mikey to say something like that. Training seemed to go by so slowly as it usually did, but it also seemed like a blur once it was finished.

* * *

Blaire shuffled through the bag of things Casey and April had brought down for her to entertain herself with and pulled out the speakers to her mp3 player. She was excited about that development until she was reminded that she left said device in the gym area during her dramatic limp out. She looked around the neat little room looking for anything to do, and wishing she could just run away from here and go have fun with her friends. It was hard trying to avoid the entire family of Casey's friends, and keep herself entertained making her think that befriending one of them was a good idea. She tried to remember the other turtles besides Raph and the blue banded one, and remembered that the turtle wearing orange had been the one to be the most laid back. The thought of the turtle seemed to bring him forth making Blaire look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey dudette, we got breakfast in the kitchen if your hungry, or are you doing the whole hobbit thing again?" She ruffled her short hair with her hands, and made a slight face as she spoke to him.

"Uh, I'll go down, but I kinda need a little help...what was ya name?" He gave an optimistic smile that made Blaire a little uncomfortable, and pulled her up into his arms making her frown slightly.

"Names Michelangelo, but my bros call me Mikey for short. I got cha dudette don't worry." She gave him a look and cleared her throat making him stop before he walked out the door.

"I said 'a little' help. I can still walk." He chuckled nervously and let her down keeping her arm around his shoulders as well as his arm around her waist for support. They walked down the stairs slowly, and when they reached the kitchen he announced their presence loudly.

"Look who's joining us for the most important meal of the day bros!"

Blaire thanked him for the help when he sat her in a chair, but didn't like the sudden attention that came with it. Everyone seemed to be silent as if waiting for her to speak, and she didn't want that burden. Raph was the one who finally broke the awkward silence, but with a comment that made Blaire less than cheery.

"Surprised the little princess decided to slum it with us mutants." Blaire sent a glare his way, and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

"I ain't no princess roids, but if _you_ left I wouldn't be slumming it anymore. Feel free to leave." He growled and was about to retort when the purple banded turtle put a bowl in front of him quickly breaking their heated eye contact.

"Uh, here's your cereal Raph!"

A plate of eggs, bacon, and other breakfast items was set in front of her while she and Raph stared each other down. Michelangelo broke their eye contact when he demanded Blaire's attention suddenly.

"So dudette, what's with you and the Purple Dragons?" The blue banded turtle scolded Mikey for his inquiry, but she shrugged it off.

"The name is Blaire, but my buds call me Babs. It's just a mix up is all because of some bimbo who has a problem with me. My buddy Black is gonna fix it though he's pretty high up." His face was a mix of shock and horror with the spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Your friend is a Purple Dragon? Those dudes are bad news." Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes deciding his two cents was needed.

"All her friends are PD's Mikey she might as well be one of them." The anger was in the air again, and Blaire slammed down her fork to speak to him.

"Shut your noise hole Big Red no one was talking to you! What do you know anyway, like you know what goes on in the lives of these guys? Black is the sweetest damn person in the world okay? No thanks to his family! The Dragons are all he's got." She turned back to Mikey, but Raph was determined to make his presence known in the small kitchen.

"Yeah I'm so sure a guy who goes around stealing and mugging people is a saint, kid!" She snarled and threw her fork at him hitting his arm which he used to block his face, and got a growl in return.

"Shut up, and don't call me kid you can't be much older than me!"

The two's bickering rose in volume until another voice silenced the two teens into submission.

"Raphael, enough! Ms. Matthews is our guest, and should be treated accordingly." He grumbled into his cereal glaring as she stuck out her tongue to him giving him even more reasons to dislike her. Breakfast had been nearly silent for the rest of their time together in the kitchen until Mikey's curiosity of Blaire got the better of him. He asked her question upon question starting from how she ended up with Casey to if she had to go to high school.

"I don't actually go to school. The social workers give us these worksheets and tests, and if the grades are good and all they bump you up until you're at GED level. I been there awhile so I already got my GED." Mikey's blue eyes were filled with wonder, and excitement as if her life was something to be in awe of. It made her heart melt thinking that he was genuinely interested in her words, and for once she felt like she wasn't completely lost.

* * *

A few days had passed with Blaire getting used to her new home in the sewers, and she had come to find a good friend in Michelangelo and Donatello. They had become her rocks, but she tended to stray away from Leonardo due to his being intimidating. Her knee had also mended enough for her to get around and start doing normal things. She was now dancing around Leonardo's room out of boredom.

"Yeah, we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots. Think we kissed, but I forgot. Last Friday night!" Blaire shook her hips with a grin across her lips feeling much better than when she was first forced to stay down here in the lair. Her happiness was short lived when she spun around to see Raphael staring at her from his spot leaning against the door to Leo's room with a smirk. Her cheeks turned red and her grin contorted into a snarl at her unwanted audience. "It's called knocking shell for brains!"

He stood up straight smirking more at her rosy face, and enjoying her embarrassment a little too much.

"Foods ready dancey pants, and Case and April are waiting downstairs." She growled and followed him out still finding him completely infuriating. The two seemed to argue endlessly when stuck in a room together, and part of Blaire wanted Casey to be coming with good news. She sat at the table giving April a hopeful look from across the cramped kitchen.

"So, are the Dragons backing off already?" April shook her head with a frown walking over to pat Blaire's hair.

"Unfortunately not, but Casey is working on it."

Blaire sighed moving away from April's touch still sore from Casey's words, and what still felt like their abandonment. She could see sadness in April's eyes, and felt some sense of pity for her because really it was Casey who had hurt her. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to attach to someone who would soon be throwing her back into the orphan pool. A few boxes of pizza were stacked on the table, and Mikey was already helping himself to some that seemed to be covered in questionable toppings. Blaire looked through the boxes almost ready to go without eating until Casey slid a smaller box to her.

"These are for the guys. They like some weird toppings. Me and April got you your own, that Canadian bacon stuff that you like so much." She picked up the box and opened it pulling out a slice and not daring to look at Casey.

"Thanks April."

Casey let out a low growl and shook his head while Blaire got up pushing passed Raphael roughly. Blaire grabbed Mikey's hand on the way out with her tiny pizza under her arm to take him with her.

"Dinner and a movie?" She smiled to Mikey and nodded at his question looking back at Donatello as well.

"Hey Don, grab some soda and come with? Mikey found this awesome movie that's coming on soon." He smiled and nodded telling them to go ahead, and that he'd meet them there leaving the tension to stay behind. She wondered why Casey thought that he had suddenly been forgiven for what happened just because her life was in danger. When she figured out that no one was going to be consistently in her life her grudges against them became the only consistency she knew.

Her legs were crossed from her place on the couch trying to keep her pizza away from Michelangelo with a laugh.

"Aye! This is my pie Mikey back off!" He pouted and continued to grab for her pizza box until Donatello interrupted them by dangling cans of soda in their faces. Blaire took hers and pulled another slice from her box settling into the cushions of the sofa. She could faintly hear Casey and April from the kitchen, and looked back to see them walking out toward the door. April smiled softly to her the sadness from earlier still in place in her eyes.

"We'll be back soon to check up on you okay Blaire?" Blaire frowned and nodded turning back to the TV trying not to let the guilt eat at her from the inside out.

Looking back to her time with Casey and April she had to admit that April had been the closest to breaking her walls down. April was the one who Blaire had to try to push away, and kept telling herself that the older woman was pretending to care. Yet, the worry in her eyes every time Casey brought her home in the early morning hours, and when they found out about the hunt for her made it hard for Blaire to tell herself it was all a front. Casey had been the one she was always angry at, and Raphael reminded her so much of him. For that second walking home with him that night she almost thought Casey was getting attached to her, and even had her thinking he wasn't so bad. Blaire pushed her box of pizza to Mikey stating that she had lost her appetite before she pulled her knees up and hugged them. She knew Donatello was looking at her, but didn't want to ask what was wrong. Casey was the one to blame for all this anger, and if she hadn't heard what he said that night she may have even wanted to stay with them.

She felt more at home among the turtles and their rat master than with Casey Jones. She had known from the beginning that Raphael didn't want her here, and at least he was honest about it unlike Casey had been. He made it seem like having her there was fine unless she was off with her friends, and lies made it all the more painful. It was always the foster parents who seemed liked they had fallen in love with her that made her feel the worst and trust no one. She could hardly pay attention to the movie thanks to April's expression, and her own guilt. It made her a little mad that April had the power to make her feel guilty for doing what she did best, protecting herself, which was essential for her to continue on with life after they were gone. Nothing that they did would make her anger dissipate, and she probably wouldn't be civil with them even up to the moment they gave her back to the orphanage. The only tie to them she would ever have was the turtles who she planned to keep in her life.

The thought made her smile again, and when she didn't want tot be at the orphanage she could always sneak down here to hang with Mikey and Don. Blaire stretched out her legs again feeling slightly special at the thought of keeping her friendship with her two turtle companions. Donnie chuckled bashfully as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and Mikey laughed feigning disappointment that he didn't get a hug.

"Hey, where's my hug Bee? No love for the pretty turtle?" She smirked and brought Mikey into a tight embrace as well with a laugh, and Donnie gave her a confused look.

"What brought this on? The movie is supposed to be scary!" She let Mikey go and smiled to them both sitting indian style between them.

"I just had a thought, and it made me happy for once."

* * *

_**So there it is guys I hope you liked this chapter! I'm giving you some Blaire happiness cause her life has been pretty suckish up until this chapter, and maybe some more happy stuff is going to happen for her soon! Just review and let me know what you think, and sit on the edge of your seat waiting to see what happens next! The romance probably won't start for a few more chapters cause well as you can see Raph and Blaire just want to beat each other up! Thanks for reading guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thank you so much for being so patient with me and waiting for this. I really hope you enjoy it and it is worth the wait. If you have any opinions about it or how it's going don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Peace of Mind**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Blaire, the plot, and any other OCs that come up. Please don't sue I write these things out of love!**

* * *

Blaire laughed pushing Mikey with her hip as they played a game on the couch. He chuckled accusing her of cheating to which she replied that all was fair in love and war. Donnie shook his head at them from his place at the table that held a lot of his projects. Leonardo finally having a chance to be in his room chose to meditate while Blaire wasn't in it. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas when Mikey challenged her to a game during breakfast refusing to do anything until he was thoroughly defeated.

"Just face it Mike I'm ending you! Ya might as well give up my green friend you are going down." Michelangelo had his lips clamped around his tongue in concentration pressing at the buttons frantically in his attempt to gain back the advantage.

"No way, a true warrior never gives up!"

Blaire let out an excited yell as the game announced she had been victorious making her jump up from the tattered sofa pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes! Who's the true warrior now Mikey? That's right this girl right here!" She started humming a random tune shaking her hips and doing a victory dance around the small coffee table between the sofa and the TV with a laugh.

"I let you win dudette don't let it go to your head!" She laughed harder and hopped in front of him dancing.

"Attention everyone we got ourselves a sore turtle! Lose to a girl with honor Mike; I beat you fair and square ninja boy!" He pouted trying to keep his smirk from making it's way across his lips.

Donatello chuckled at the exchange from his spot with his eyes still on his work. Mikey finally gave in to the smile getting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders wiping at a nonexistant tear in his eye.

"I've taught you well Bee. Now go forth and vanquish all in your gaming path dude. It's been a blast being your sensei." Blaire rolled her eyes with a smirk and pushed softly on Mikey's plastron.

"Yeah yeah, let's play another round so I can kick your butt all over again."

"Too bad he can't Princess Prancey Pants. Leo wants us to do some more training." Blaire heard Raphael's voice interrupt their conversation seemingly more ticked off then usual.

"Since when do you willingly want to do what Leo says Raph?" Donatello chimed in pulling his goggles from his face with an inquiring eyebrow raise.

Blaire looked to him expectantly with a smirk and a hand on her hip knowing there was something to him trying to get Mikey and Don away from her. He growled more from Blaire's expression than his brother's question, but snapped at him anyway.

"Whateva' Donnie do what ya want! I'm just telling you what Fearless said!" He turned on his heel storming off to the dojo leaving his brothers in confusion.

"Raph seems a little more tightly wound than usual today. Think we should be worried Don?" Donatello shrugged at his younger brother getting up from his chair and walking after Raphael.

"I don't know let's just do what he says before we provoke him anymore." Mikey followed after Don before Blaire caught his hand and stopped him with a smile.

"Hey, you think I could do a little sit in? Like watch ya in action and all that?" The orange clad turtle turned to his older brother with a questioning looking making him sigh and wave them both forward.

"Just don't say anything to set off Raphael. You haven't even seen the worst of his temper." She scoffed and shrugged the warning off stretching her arms behind her back.

"He hasn't seen the worst of mine either. If he gets on ya for nothin' he better watch out cause his mouth is starting to get aggravating. I might just 'lose my temper' too." Donnie shook his head with a sigh letting the conversation end there as they entered the dojo where the two eldest brothers waited for them. She stepped slightly behind Mikey as Leonardo's eyes spotted her entering with them trying to distract his burning glance. She made her way to the small bench in the corner sitting there before they could make it to the two eldest turtles.

It wasn't that far away from the group, but it was far enough away from the intimidating leader to be comfortable. Raphael growled as he spotted her, and pointed to her as he barked at his younger brothers.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mikey let out a nervous laugh shrugging his shoulders lamely.

"Watching the ninja action?" Leonardo shrugged it off reminding Michelangelo that she couldn't distract him, and if she did she couldn't be present during training anymore. Raph seemed to be outraged that Leonardo would be so welcoming to what he believed to be a distraction although he didn't voice it. He chose just to give Blaire a fierce glare which she returned with a smirk and a wave crossing her legs as she observed the brothers as they trained.

Raphael was going through the motions not paying attention to the sparring that was going on between him and Leonardo. He couldn't stop glancing at Blaire who was wearing a similar pair of those damn shorts. He couldn't get the image of her doing that stupid victory dance out of his head, and for a moment he had actually let himself think it was cute. It annoyed him the way she flirted with his brothers, and how she was all over Mikey 24/7 touching, hugging, and pushing. She was playing with his baby brother's head, and it made him even angrier to think she was getting to him to some extent too. He found himself questioning why she couldn't have been as unattractive as her personality was. He didn't know if he was more angry about her fooling his more trusting brothers, or about how she had started to make his mind stray to some less than clean places. It was unfair to shove a marginally attractive girl in with four teenage mutants who had never had to live with a pretty girl around their own age, and he was starting to hope Casey and April would come get her soon.

He let out a groan as Leonardo's fist came in contact with his face as he stole a glance at the intruder sitting on the sidelines. He rubbed his aching jaw with a low growl before going at Leonardo with a battle cry. Leonardo reacted quickly despite his shock at the sudden rage he was displaying. Raph's face hit the cool mats that lined the floor of the dojo after tripping over a swift sweep of Leonardo's leg making him growl and snap his head up to look at the object of his fury.

"Raphael you aren't focused. Maybe you should sit this one out until you've calmed down." Raphael pushed himself off of the mat turning on his brother and pointing accusingly at Blaire.

"I wouldn't need to cool down if all of you wouldn't be so damn cool about _her_ being here! I don't get how everyone but me can't see that she's trouble. Weaseling her way into the dojo _just_ like an underhanded Purple Dragon would! She's even got Casey fooled, and I'm just ready for everyone to wake up!"

Blaire glared at Raphael standing up with a look of pure outrage. She stomped forward pulling at his shoulder to make him face her. She could see Mike and Donnie flash her a warning look which she chose to ignore too heated to let the words go unpunished. He seemed to tower over her as the two exchanged heated stares and low growls.

"You got a problem with me Big Red you take it up with me. I'm sick of you stomping around here like Godzilla taking out your petty grudge on Mikey and Don! I've had enough of your shit, and that's the last time anything about me leaves your mouth cause nothing's gonna get out of the fat lip I'm gonna give ya! You wanna go big boy? Let's go cause I'm right here!" He cracked his knuckles letting out a low chuckle.

"Oh you're gonna regret saying that sweetheart, but I'm so glad you did." Before he could make a move his brothers grabbed at him barely keeping him contained.

"Raph calm down we're supposed to be protecting her not treating her like the enemy!" Leonardo hissed at his younger brother who was nearly too angry to hear him. Blaire pulled at Leonardo's arms no longer concerned with him being intimidating.

"No, let him go he needs to get knocked off of that pedestal he's put himself on! Mr. High and Mighty on the moral compass over here." She felt Donatello pulling at her then until finally they both gave up wrenching out of their respective restraints.

"Let me go already I said I give! You're so lucky my brothers were here because that's the first time I ever wanted to seriously pummel a girl." She growled at him ready to lunge until Donatello grasped her again leaving her rebuttal to a quick flick of a certain finger as he left the dojo. Donatello let her go leaving her panting from the pent up rage, and the other three brothers looking worriedly at her.

* * *

Blaire sighed tracing shapes in the sofa waiting for the brothers to return from their patrol. She tensed as she heard their rat master's walking stick tap against the floor. She looked over the back of the sofa as he walked into the room giving her a calm smile.

"Ms. Matthews, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" She cleared her throat, and shrugged from her seat.

"I don't know I'm not really a tea kinda girl." His wise eyes never left her, and the smile never left his face as he replied.

"I know where Michelangelo hides the hot chocolate." She knew then that this wasn't really a request. It was some kind of ninja master way of telling her to go with him.

She sat in her chair as he walked around the kitchen preparing the kettle for his tea, and soon set a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her. He sat across from her his expression of choice was now one of stone that betrayed no information to her.

"I know you hold a great deal of anger Ms. Matthews. Something you seem to have in common with my son Raphael." Blaire fidgeted slightly noting that this was most likely where Leonardo adopted his intimidating mannerisms from.

"Look Master Splinter I'm sorry about me fighting with Raph all the time. I'll cool it if-"

"That is not why I have chosen to speak to you today Ms. Matthews. You've been alone for some time have you not?" Splinter interrupted making her go wide-eyed before hanging her head, and refusing to look at the wise rat.

"For as long as I can remember pretty much."

He nodded knowingly stroking the hair that hung underneath his chin slowly.

"Perhaps the anger you express is not with Raphael. I have told my son many times that rage is a monster that destroys from within. Although you may not be kunoichi it still holds true that a warrior finds balance in all things anger included." Blaire looked at him then, the very rage Master Splinter spoke of ever present in her eyes crackling like destructive flames.

"Don't I deserve to be angry after everything I've been through? I don't have a family like Raphael does my anger is the only thing that keeps me alive out there!" The wise ninja master wasn't phased by her outburst only replying to her as if she hadn't rose her voice.

"So, you are here with my sons and I because your anger is keeping you safe? Your anger is like a raging storm. I wish to help you calm that storm so that you may find some peace, but only if you want and accept my help." She looked at Master Splinter the rage slowly leaving her eyes as she saw only sincerity in his nodding slowly.

Blaire left the kitchen feeling new, and wondering exactly how Master Splinter's words let him bypass all of her trust issues with adults. She smirked just chalking it up to him being a ninja master who could ninja his way passed walls that were both tangible and metaphorical. The brothers had gotten back going their own separate ways to relax after a night's patrol. She wondered what Master Splinter had in store for her walking up to Leonardo's room. She stopped in her tracks as Raphael landed on his feet in front of her the same angry frown on his face. She looked up at him with an annoyed look attempting to walk passed him, and not ruin her mood after the talk she just had with Master Splinter. His arm blocked her way as he sent a swift punch to the wall emitting a thud from his fist connecting with the brick.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once. I shouldn't have gone all crazy back there today so we're good now."

He started to walk away but Blaire grabbed at him trying to keep her usual anger at bay.

"Was that supposed to be an apology? It sure as hell didn't sound like one." He turned back to her with a glare and a low growl.

"I said I was only gonna say it once. Just take it before I get annoyed again." She looked defiantely back at him anger igniting in her eyes. So much for feeling new because it seemed she and Raphael would never be able to so much as look at each other without biting the others head off.

"No, if you're gonna apologize do it for real cause you've been giving me nothing but lip since we met!"

There she was again giving him that defiant look that made him see red. There she was again so close to him, and he could feel her breath across his skin. He growled and glared down at her clenching his fists in an attempt not to remind himself what her skin had felt like.

"Maybe I wouldn't give you so much lip if you weren't so damn infuriating. Every turn you got somethin' to say to me!" He was battling with years of pent up teenage hormones that were making his body react to this girl who he wasn't at all attracted to.

"Oh no, you're not pinning this on me Big Red cause you started all of it!" His fist connected again with the wall of brick behind her making her back into it. She was too damn close running her mouth, and making him just want to shut her up.

He growled deeper as his thoughts traveled to how it would feel to kiss a girl, but inwardly yelled to himself it wasn't because of _this_ girl.

"Just shut up already will ya? I already said what I had to, and you're making it into this big thing for what?" She was yelling at him again those rosy lips settling into an angry pout. He sent his other fist at the wall on the other side of her head more attentive to the debate going on in his own mind. He just wanted the thoughts to stop lest they begin to sound tempting. He found himself looking downward glaring at the floor between them before another growl slipped between his gritted teeth as he jumped over the side of the rail back onto the main level of the lair escaping the toxic situation.

Blaire hugged her knees on the tattered sofa in the middle of the lair. She was trying not get angry at herself for letting herself get sucked into fighting with Raphael again. She felt disappointed that she had let it happen when she had only talk to Splinter a few seconds before. The storm in Raphael had started to scare her when she felt the air as he punched the wall next to her, and then she had been starting to regret not just walking away. She was starting to see that maybe her short fuse had been what had her in this mess, and her inability to walk away from a fight as if it made her weaker to let it go. If she hadn't let the over painted purple dragon get to her she would have been with Casey and April instead of hiding in the sewers. Maybe there was a thing or two Master Splinter could teach her about managing her anger after all.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that April and Casey came for another visit. Blaire came down already in a bad mood after seeing Casey. They were here for breakfast, and everyone was too chipper for her liking. Blaire sat down without a word at the table, and she could see Raphael sit down across from her not too long later.

"Morning Blaire, how are you doing down here?" April asked her with hopeful eyes making Blaire sigh inwardly.

"I'd be better if I was up top. At least there if someone peeves me I can go out, but I guess Mikey and Don have been keeping me busy." April smiled and squeezed her shoulder softly seeming happier suddenly.

"It's great that you're making friends with the guys Blaire."

Casey walked over ruffling Blaires hair making her growl.

"Hey maybe when we finally deal with them Purple Dragons you won't wanna leave." Blaire grit her teeth and went to push Casey's hand away when the smack of wood sounded and her hand suddenly ached something fierce. She looked up in shock at Master Splinter who was walking to the seat next to Raphael as if nothing happened. She shook her hand willing the pain to go away as everyone in the kitchen looked at the two with wide eyes.

"What was that for Master Splinter?" Blaire ground out rubbing her throbbing hand.

"You are striking out in anger Ms. Matthews."

Blaire stared dumbfounded at the ninja master while Raphael snickered from across the table.

"Someone's finally taming the little Dragon." Master Splinter sent a harsh stare in Raphael's direction giving him a tap with his walking stick as well.

"You are not helping Raphael." Blaire sighed and gently pushed Casey's hand away from her head.

"You could've warned me you were starting to 'help me' Master Splinter." Blaire grumbled looking at Master Splinter now less angry and more annoyed.

He again seemed unphased that she was only a few steps away from anger.

"You accepted and so you will start now. You will be joining my sons in the dojo every morning." Blaire's mouth went agape, and she was just about to protest when Raphael intervened.

"Master Splinter you can't be serious! She'll distract Mikey and Don!" She narrowed her eyes to the hot headed turtle, but was unable to say anything as Mikey stepped in on her behalf.

"I think she distracts you more than me and Don bro, or was it us who tried to flatten Leo last time we trained?" He growled a pointed to Mikey threateningly with a glare.

"Stay out of this Mikey! I can't believe you're siding with her." Blaire growled and pointed at him standing from the table.

"He's siding with me cause you're being a jerk Casey Junior! Master Splinter as much as I hate to say it though he's right! I can't be in the same room with him without wanting to kick the shell out of him!" Master Splinter calmly hit her hand making her wince and hold it to her chest.

"You will have no problems with Raphael. I will see to that Ms. Matthews, and my son you will welcome Ms. Matthews into the dojo." Said turtle crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sensei."

April cleared her throat, and set a plate in front of Blaire as she sat down with a pout. Casey leaned to the side behind April looking at Blaire with a raised eyebrow.

"Why's he gotta be Casey Junior? There something you gotta get off your chest?" April elbowed him softly Blaire opening her mouth to speak, but stopped as she saw Master Splinter giving her a look.

"Casey leave it alone, and you wonder why she ran off all the time." Casey gave her an offended look his attention away from Blaire for the moment.

"Have the Purple Dragons backed off yet April?"

April looked to Leonardo who had raised the question with a disappointed look.

"No, Casey can't get any information out of them. A lot of them don't even know why they're after her." Blaire looked up at April with a steely gaze pushing her breakfast around with a fork.

"You should just talk to Black. He'll just tell you what you want instead of Casey wasting his time. He wants me safe even more than you do, and he said he'd try to talk to Hun himself." Casey tried to say something only to keep quiet when April gave him a look.

"Where can we find him? If I had known about him I would have done it sooner." Blaire's look softened as she and April's eyes met.

"He hangs out on the corner near the arcades. He's younger so they make him collect over there. He's blond got purple eyes you can't miss him. Just tell him you know me, and don't let Casey near him. He won't talk to you anymore if he causes trouble." April nodded with a pat to the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him, and see if he knows anything okay? I promise we'll both do everything we can to take care of this." Blaire nodded back at her picking at her breakfast, and nibbling here and there before looking at April as she set a plate down in front of Raphael.

"Thanks April, for all this I mean." April was wide eyed looking at her with her mouth slightly agape before she genuinely smiled wide.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what any decent person would do."

* * *

Splinter hadn't been kidding when he said Blaire would join them in the dojo, and had her between the two turtles who she wasn't quite comfortable around. She was sitting with her legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands rested on her knees. She didn't know what she was supposed to be doing, and being told to clear her mind didn't help. Really it only annoyed her to know she was clueless about this kind of thing. She opened her eyes looking to see what everyone else was doing frowning, and not seeing what she was missing. She let out a squeak as the rat master's voice interrupted the silence.

"Is there a problem Ms. Matthews?" She saw his eyes open to look at her, and she grumbled from embarassment at being singled out.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Master Splinter. That whole clear your mind thing ain't working either. How is this supposed to help me control my anger?" Her lip twitched as she heard Raphael mumble something about how there wasn't much to clear, and it took everything not to yell something back at him.

"Meditation will give you the ability to take a moment to breath before you act without thought. It will give you more patience, and strength of will to keep your anger at bay." She sighed letting her head fall back in frustration.

"Well it's doing the opposite, and annoying me cause I don't know what to do. I'm not a ninja I don't do that whole finding your center crap."

Master Splinter looked right back at her with the same poker face from before making Blaire feel small.

"Perhaps meditation is too advanced for you, and we must first find what fuels your anger." Raphael failed to cover his chuckle making Blaire glare at him her lips flattening into a tight line.

"Okay you're pissing me off. What's so funny cause from what I hear not too long ago it was you getting the anger talk Red!" The ninja master snapped his walking stick against the floor between them gaining their attention.

"Enough! Ms. Matthews, tell me what happened to initiate your fight with the Purple Dragons?"

She shrugged throwing her hands in the air getting even more frustrated.

"I don't know the girl was getting in my face! I went there to dance, and get away from Casey then this chick just gets in my face. I couldn't just do nothing, and let her get away with that!"

Splinter looked at her intently not betraying any thoughts as he did so.

"Couldn't you? Would it not have been the better thing to do?" Blaire shook her head at him raising her voice each of the brothers looking upon her with shock with her lack of respect to their master.

"No, not where I come from! If you back down you're a punk, and then everyone knows it. I'm no punk. I fight my battles, and I may not win'em all but at least people leave me alone cause they know it too!" Just as before he was unphased by her attitude only continuing the conversation.

"You are with Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones now. There is no need to fight anymore because there are others to protect you." Blaire scoffed at that statement the sting of Casey's words returning, and she rolled her eyes looking at Master Splinter with that destructive flame in her eyes again.

"Just more people who don't give two shits about me! I heard Casey talking, and he doesn't want me!" He nodded slowly then as if he had received something vital.

"You are angry because you are alone, but because of that anger no one can be let in to ensure you are not. It is your desire to be a part of something you have never had, family,correct?" Her eyes went wide realizing she had just unknowingly revealed important information she wanted to keep to herself. She shook her head scrambling up quickly her voice cracking slightly when she responded.

"I'm not talkin' about this. I'm not doing this again, and this has nothing to do with helping me!" She stormed out of the dojo, and ran up to Leonardo's room seeing red. She was starting to breathe quickly searching for anything she could get her hands on. She settled for the innocent duffle bag in the corner grasping at it and throwing it to the floor, pulling everything she could out of it, and throwing it around with a scream.

She slowly sank to the floor her face red and her eyes glossy with tears. She looked at the mess around her surprised that she she alone had turned Leo's once spotless room into a disaster zone of clothes and broken treasures. She slid all the way to the floor holding her head as she shivered from the cold of the sewer floor. She gripped her hair and squeezed her eyes shut just the personification of the raw nerve Master Splinter had just struck. He had just thrown in her face the truth she had been denying, and he hadn't even known her for long. It angered her to think that he had forced himself that deep with one sit down, and didn't want to think of anything else he would dig up. He had read her like an open book; seen right through her front and fighting like a window.

Donatello tried to get up after Blaire but was stopped by his sensei who shook his head. Michelangelo looked in the direction Blaire had fled with a deep frown before looking at his hands in his lap.

"Why do I feel like we aren't doing too good of a job keeping her cool?" Leonardo answered looking to the youngest brother with a soft gaze.

"We can only do so much Mikey, and she has to do the rest. Only she can give herself peace of mind." Donatello spoke next shaking his head slowly a sigh falling from his lips.

"I hate to think what kind of people she had to deal with before Casey and April. I mean the only reason she's with Casey is for community service. She can't have been that difficult for them to just give her away like that. It isn't proper protocol, and unethical for that matter."

They heard a piercing scream making Raphael cover his ears with a growl.

"Yeah she's a peach Donnie. I wouldn't be surprised if she was up there wrecking Leo's stuff right now." He chuckled at the thought pointing a finger at Leonardo. "I like the idea actually." Donatello looked disappointed at his brother shaking his head.

"She's being hunted down by the entirety of the Purple Dragons Raph, and no doubt that's not even most of what she has to worry about." Mikey looked to his brother the hurt for their new friend plain in his blue eyes. The journey to Blaire's peace of mind was no doubt going to be a long and troublesome one.

* * *

_**So there it is guys I hope you liked this chapter! So sorry for the long wait I just don't like to rush it or else it comes out horrid, and I don't want that! Let me know what you guys think about the new chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**_


End file.
